the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Black Opal
Black Opal is the fusion of Chrome Tourmaline and Pezzottaite. She is considered a member of the Progressives. Appearance Black Opal is a tall Gem, being about a head taller than the fusion Opal, with dark gray skin. She has a rounded face with a pointed chin, four eyes, a round nose with a long bridge, separate visible teeth, and no lips. She has four arms, and her hair is navy blue and put into a short ponytail. Black Opal wears a navy blue top with gray sleeves and a white diamond on the front, though half of this diamond is obscured by a long black vest overtop. She also has blue and black shorts, black boots, and pale green and blue knee-high socks and short gloves. Personality Little is currently known about Black Opal's personality; however, she tends to be smug and calculating. History Nothing is known about Black Opal's past yet. Abilities As a fusion between two Era 1 Gems, Black Opal has standard Gem abilities. Skillsets * Screwdriver Proficiency: Black Opal is adept with her summonable screwdriver, a combination of Pezzottaite's tanto and Chrome Tourmaline's wrench. Similar to the latter's weapon, she can alter its size, as well as the shape of its bit, to suit her needs. * Intelligence: Black Opal has all the intellect of Chrome Tourmaline. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Sight: Black Opal has Pezzottaite's keen sense of vision, able to see great distances without assistance. Around the Fortress, she mostly uses this ability to help her work on delicate machinery. * Ability Immunity: Though not as extensive as the immunity of Pezzottaite, Black Opal is unaffected by many Gem abilities, and is able to see through shapeshifting. Relationships Pezzottaite and Chrome Tourmaline Black Opal is aware that she, to an extent, represents the close friendship her components share. She respects and even admires her components, expressing pride in their ability to put their heads together in both a metaphoric and literal sense. Trivia * The creators of Black Opal had difficulty deciding on a type for her, due to the dramatically different colors of their types. Before settling on a black opal, they considered other gem types, such as bloodstone and pink tourmaline. Gemology * Opal is a mineraloid consisting primarily of enhydrous silica. It is most famous for its "precious" variety, which refracts light to create a stunning play of colors. * Black opal is, simply put, any opal that displays a black or dark color; usually, this is also accompanied by play of color. * The most well-known source of Black Opal is the area of Lightning Ridge, Australia; stones mined from this area are often marketed under the name "Lightning Ridge Opal." ** However, contrary to popular belief, black opal is not exclusively found in Lightning Ridge; it has also been found in the United States. *Opal has a hardness of 5.5 to 6 on the Mohs hardness scale. * Opal receives its name from the Sanskrit word for "stone." * Metaphysically, opal is believed to be a stone of self-reflection and self-enlightenment. ** Black opal in particular is associated with good fortune, conquering negativity, and death and rebirth. Category:Characters Category:Progressives Category:Fusions Category:Off-Color Fusions Category:Black Colored Gems Category:Inactive Gems